1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sanitary tub having a tub body with a tub edge that has been turned towards the outside, whereby the tub edge ends with an up-drawn collar. The tub body consists, for example, of enameled sheet steel, a deep-drawn plastic shell, or a laminate material having an outer shell made of sheet steel and an inner shell of plastic. Within the scope of the invention, tub bodies having a high level of shape rigidity are preferred.
2. Prior Art
A sanitary tub having the characteristics described initially is known from DE 298 19 364 U1. The up-drawn collar of the tub edge lies against a wall surface, interposed by a seal. The wall surface is tiled above the tub edge, whereby the first row of tiles lies against the outside of the seal arranged on the collar and covers it.
At the entry side of the sanitary tub, away from the wall, the tub edge is usually not configured with an up-drawn edge. Here, the tub edge is usually configured as an essentially level surface on the top and for reasons of stability is angled down in a U-shape. At the same time, the U-shaped angle forms an end edge for tub paneling and/or tiled surfaces that follow on the bottom.
In the case of high-quality baths, for aesthetic reasons there is a need to provide a tub end covering that is adapted to the room in terms of material, color, and design. Furthermore, for aesthetic reasons, technical devices, such as cleaning jets, jets for an automatic inflow of liquid bath additives, overflow openings, and the like are arranged so that they are covered.
In the case of conventional tub bodies, there is the problem that bath furniture cannot be suspended in the tub body, and accessories, for example soap dishes, cannot be attached to the tub body in movable manner.